pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE122: Nice Pryce, Baby!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Pryce, Sheila |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Pryce's Piloswine, Ash's Cyndaquil, Pryce's Dewgong ;Pokémon in flashbacks Ash's Totodile, Ash's Phanpy, Ash's Noctowl ;Pokemon belonging to Pryce Pryce's Dewgong, Pryce's Seel, Pryce's Shellder, Pryce's Lapras ;Pokémon in a fantasy Poliwhirl, Marill |major =Ash's Cyndaquil knows Quick Attack. Ash wins the Glacier Badge. Ash and co. go to Blackthorn City. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |b7 =glacierbadge.png |guest =Pryce |local =Mahogany Town, Mahogany Town Gym}} is the 29th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis After being reunited with his Piloswine after 50 years, Pryce accepts Ash's Gym Battle challenge. Finally, the time has come. And even though they're friends now, Pryce will not go easy on Ash in this Gym Battle. Will Ash be able to beat a gym leader who's been training Pokémon a lot longer than he has? Episode Plot Ash and Pikachu are ready for the Gym battle. Misty and Brock ask Ash what strategy will he use. Ash already knows he will use Cyndaquil, who has the advantage against Ice Pokémon. Misty knows that, but warns Ash that Dewgong and Piloswine are well-trained. Ash knows he will use a perfect plan of attack. Misty asks what is this plan, causing Ash to be downcast, as he did not planned it in detail. Sheila visits Pryce, who took care of Piloswine, since it was frozen for years. He admits that like Piloswine was frozen in a block of ice, his passion was preserved as well. The heroes visit Pryce and Ash tells he is here for the Glacier Badge. With Ash prepared, the heroes go to the Gym. Team Rocket is surprised Pryce is the Gym leader. James thinks he would've used different strategies if he knew that fact, but Team Rocket decides to sneak into the Gym. Meowth peeks over the gate and sees many Ice Pokémon. They decide to snatch all of them for money. Pryce shows the heroes the battle field, which is made of ice. Brock believes Ash has to focus on the pool in the middle, since it may determine the victor. Ash goes to send a Pokémon, but Brock stops him, as there is no referee. However, Sheila appears and explains she is the certified Gym referee. Sheila clarifies that two Pokémon will be used for this battle. Pryce starts with Dewgong, who dives into the pool. Ash sends Cyndaquil, so Pryce sees that was predictable. Cyndaquil starts with Flamethrower. However, Dewgong dives to dodge, then retaliates with Ice Beam. Cyndaquil tries to dodge, but trips over the ice and gets frozen. Dewgong uses Aurora Beam, but Cyndaquil ignites its back, freeing itself and dodging the attack. Ash lets Pryce know the battle just started. Dewgong uses Aurora Beam, but misses. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, but Dewgong dives into the pool. Cyndaquil uses Quick Attack and to dive underwater. Pryce believes Ash's strategy failed, so Dewgong uses Headbutt. However, Cyndaquil uses Swift, repelling Dewgong away. With Flamethrower, Dewgong is pushed onto an icy boulder and is defeated. Pryce calls it back and sees that these attacks work because Cyndaquil and Ash are in a bond. As his second Pokémon, Pryce sends out Piloswine. Ash knew Piloswine would be in his battle and warns Cyndaquil to prepare itself. Team Rocket are about to capture Pryce's Pokémon. However, Jessie thinks they should capture them for themselves, at least the ones they like. She thinks they should open an ice cream shop and have the business expanded. Once the boss would see the success, he'd promote them to the top. Meowth goes to capture them, but slips and bumps into a Seel. The Seel wakes up and is very angry. Meowth thinks he looks like Seel in the morning. However, the Ice Pokémon are not amused and use Ice Beam on Team Rocket. On the battlefield, Brock knows Piloswine has trouble swimming underwater as much as Cyndaquil does. Cyndaquil goes to use Flamethrower, but Piloswine's Blizzard prevents that. The Blizzard causes the sight to be dim, allowing Piloswine to defeat Cyndaquil before any reaction is made by Ash. The heroes wonder how could Piloswine go over the pool and see that pool is now frozen. Ash calls Cyndaquil back and sends Pikachu. Pryce tells Piloswine to forget Ash saved its life, for now. Pikachu starts with Agility, evading Piloswine's Fury Attack. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but slips over the ice. Pikachu runs, but slips away. Piloswine attacks, so Pikachu manages to dodge before getting hit. Piloswine uses Blizzard, so Pikachu uses Thunder. However, that only stopped Piloswine from using Blizzard. Ash sees that Pikachu slips and notices he can use the boulders to his own advantage. Piloswine goes to attack, so Pikachu uses Agility. Pryce thinks Ash should've seen that speed is not a benefit here, ordering Piloswine to use Blizzard. Pikachu manages to dodge that and go underneath Piloswine. Pikachu slides away from boulder to boulder, causing Piloswine to use Blizzard on those boulders. Piloswine uses Blizzard, so Pikachu goes under it and uses Thunder, causing major damage to Piloswine. Piloswine rests, so Pikachu uses Quick Attack. However, Piloswine recovered and damages Pikachu with Fury Attack and Take Down. Still, Pikachu wants to continue the battle. Pryce admits Ash is a brave trainer, but a wise trainer would know to accept defeat. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and Piloswine Fury Attack. However, Pikachu pushes it away and uses Thunderbolt, but Piloswine is not affected. Piloswine uses Take Down, but Pikachu jumps on it and electrocutes it. Piloswine falls down in the pool (as the ice surface got destroyed), so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. Despite being wet, Piloswine shakes off the attack. Piloswine uses Fury Attack, hitting Pikachu, who fights back using Thunder. Pikachu is exhausted, but continues battling. However, Piloswine throws a towel, which means he surrenders, allowing Ash to win. Pryce admits Piloswine gave its best and had enough for this day. Brock and Misty think there are times when one must see when continuing battling is pointless, as both sides showed off what they can do. Pryce shows Ash the Glacier Badge. Pryce admits he was fascinated by Ash's strategies and attacks and it is why he should take the badge. Ash is glad, taking the Glacier Badge. Brock tells the final Gym is in Blackthorn City, while Misty reminds him that will be his final badge. Ash sees that is his destination, so Pryce tells they both learned how friendships between Pokémon and humans are important. Ash and Pryce shake hands, then the heroes depart for Blackthorn City. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is frozen, though they argue with each other. Debuts Pokémon *Pryce's Seel *Pryce's Shellder *Pryce's Lapras Item Glacier Badge Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Weedle (US) *"Pocket Monster TV:" Piloswine (JP) *This episode's English title refers to the Vanilla Ice song "Ice Ice Baby". Mistakes Although Piloswine is a Ground type, Pikachu's Thunder was able to affect it. Gallery Ash has his hopes for Cyndaquil JE122 2.jpg Ash has not figured the detailes yet JE122 3.jpg Pryce brushes Piloswine JE122 4.jpg Ash falls down JE122 5.jpg Sheila, the gym referee JE122 6.jpg Ash vs. Pryce JE122 7.jpg Cyndaquil gets hit by Ice Beam JE122 8.jpg Cyndaquil escapes Aurora Beam JE122 9.jpg Dewgong gets hit by Flamethrower JE122 10.jpg Dewgong is defeated JE122 11.jpg Team Rocket's ice cream business JE122 12.jpg Team Rocket gets encircled by Ice Pokémon JE122 13.jpg Brock and Misty get swept by Blizzard JE122 14.jpg Pikachu escapes Piloswine's attack JE122 15.jpg Pikachu electrocutes Piloswine JE122 16.jpg Pikachu goes underneath Piloswine JE122 17.jpg Pikachu hits Piloswine JE122 18.jpg Pikachu tries to win the battle JE122 19.jpg Ash won the Glacier Badge }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Yumenosuke Tokuda Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu